Fast and Hard
by Blushy-Writer
Summary: Erwin decides to have some fun with Jean Kirschstein in a spur of the moment request. Written in response to a snk kink meme. PWP.


**Fast and Hard**

"Jean, come over here."

Jean blinked at Commander Erwin in confusion. He's heard that tone before, he knew the Commander had something dirty planned for him... But right here? In his office? Someone could walk in at any moment... Jean came into his office in the first place to drop off some files that Levi told him to take to the Commander. He should've known that the blond would want something else. So predictable of his "lover".

"Commander Erwin..." he started, blushing a bit.

"It's an order."

Of course, when he put it like that, Jean couldn't defy an order. The fist planted on his chest fell to his side, falling out of the salute he'd given him upon arriving. He shyly approached the desk, circling around it to stand by Erwin's side, his head tilted downwards in an attempt to hide his blushing cheeks.

Erwin stood from his desk chair and pushed it out of the way. He smirked a bit and cupped his hand around Jean's jaw, leaning down, he planted a firm kiss on the youth's lips.

Jean closed his eyes and returned the kiss, his hands raising to grip Erwin's upper arms lightly and return the kiss. Soon, he felt that firm tongue invading his mouth, pressing and brushing against the other male's. He let out a soft moan into the kiss, immediately blushing as he felt a hand grip his belt lightly.

Erwin broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily, sucking in the much needed oxygen. Erwin grabbed Jean by his hips and lifted him a bit roughly on the desk, sending the neat pile of papers on there scattering across the floor. Some pens and other things were knocked off as well, and Jean let out a small gasp of surprise upon impact.

"Commander... W- what if someone comes in?" Jean tried to talk rationally, even though Erwin's teeth and tongue were working his ear, nibbling the shell lightly and licking the lobe gently.

"Then someone comes in," Erwin breathed into his ear lightly and began to undo his shirt buttons with one hand, the other leaning on the desk to support his weight, "I've had a stressful day today Jean, so I need you."

Jean's heart fluttered a bit at his words and he blushed even deeper, "W- wait... t- too fast..." he breathed softly as he felt lips brush against his collarbone, sucking at the flesh there and leaving some hickies in his wake.

Erwin ignored Jean's protests and soon, Jean's jacket and shirt were thrown across the floor. Jean blushed but didn't protest as Erwin started to remove his maneuver gear, but it was taking too long, and Jean ended up helping him in undoing the buckles.

Soon, his maneuver gear fell to the floor. The only thing he wore now was his pants and boots, soon, his boots were off as well, the only thing Jean wore now was his pants.

"C- Commander, sl- slow do- ngh!" Jean cut off his stammered protest when he felt that nice tongue sliding over his chest. He let out a breathy moan when Erwin started to lick and nip at his left one, his other hand flicking and pinching his right one.

"It's fine Jean," Erwin detached from his nipple to soothe him softly, his free hand travelling down to undo his pants and dip down the front of his boxers, rubbing his half erect cock lightly, "Relax."

"E- even if y- you sa- say th- that... Ahh!" Jean gasped when Erwin suddenly pushed both his pants and his boxers down all at once and pump his length full on, making him tremble and almost sob in the pleasure, "C- Commander!"

Erwin smirked again, "That face you're making, it's adorable," he mused softly and rubbed his thumb over the tip, elicting a high-pitched moan from the trainee.

Erwin suddenly removed his hand from Jean's length to push him upwards on the desk until he was fully laying on top of it. His blush deepened as he watched Erwin start to strip, taking off his cloak, jacket, maneuver gear, shirt, and boots all in swift motions. Soon, he was also half naked.

He climbed on top of the desk with Jean, hearing it creak beneath his added weight. Jean was surprised it could hold up both of them, but he stopped thinking about it as Erwin gripped Jean's long legs and throw them over his shoulders. He lifted his fingers and pressed them against Jean's lips, "Suck," he commanded in a husky voice.

Jean obeyed and parted his lips. He lifted a hand to grasp the man's wrist lightly, taking the fingers into his mouth, he began to suck on them lightly, running his tongue up the sides of them, making sure to get them as moist as possible. He was beginning to feel like a slut, sucking on his fingers like this and submitting to the Commander in such a spur of the moment order.

Erwin let out a chuckle, the brunette's actions to be very... Sexy. Jean sucking on his fingers and making such a lewd expression, it made him more horny and impatient then before. He wanted to be inside Jean already, feeling that moist tightness on his hard cock... But he would be as patient as he could manage so he wouldn't end up hurting Jean.

Once his fingers were moist enough, he extracted them from a panting and blushing Jean. He hefted his legs higher on his shoulders so he could press the tips of his moist fingers against his entrance. Jean's spit wasn't the best lube, but he'd have to make do with what they got. He circled the hole lightly and pushed his pointer finger in first.

"G- Gah?!" Jean exclaimed at sudden intrusion and shuddered lightly as he began to pump them in and out, hardly giving Jean the time to adjust around it. Soon, the second finger was added and he began a scissoring motion inside of him.

"N- no... A- ah..." Jean moaned and tears of pleasure sprang into his eyes, gripping the top of the desk with his hand so hard that his knuckles turned white, his hand curled into a fist and pressing against his mouth to muffle his moans, "S- slow down..." he whined softly, pressing his flushed cheek against the wooden surface of the desk.

"Ssh," Erwin shushed him and leaned down, pressing feather light kisses against his neck, inhaling the sweet scent that was Jean, "It'll be fine, just relax."

Jean bit his lower lip so hard that he could taste the iron of his blood. He tried to take Erwin;s advice to heart and relax, but how could he with those wonderful, long fingers working his entrance and stroking his insides. He could feel his other hand cupping and massaging his ball sack, causing the younger male to squeak and cry out in pleasure.

"You're so adorable Jean," Erwin murmured softly before he extracted his fingers, "I'm going to put it in now."

Jean looked up at him with half lidded eyes as the Commander undid his pants, allowing his neglected hard cock to spring out. Jean's eyes widened upon catching sight of the appendage, it was so... BIG. Like the rest of Erwin's body, it wasn't really thick, but long and slender. A nice looking cock indeed. Jean's blush got even redder, and he got extremely flustered, could that whole thing even fit inside of him?

"I- it's huge," Jean stammered out and sat up on his elbows as Commander Erwin stroked him lazily and smirked down at him again, "W- will it even fit inside?"

"I can't say it won't be uncomfortable at first," Erwin replied and leaned down, grazing Jean's earlobe with his teeth, "but if you relaxed, it would be easier," he cooed softly and rubbed the head of his cock against his twitching entrance firmly.

"E- even if you say th- that..."

To silence his protests, Erwin popped the head of his cock inside of the willing entrance. It was a tight fit at first, but it slid in easily enough. Jean let out a silent gasp, his body tensing as he all but screamed out, "C- Commander!" his hands scrabbled on the desk, trying to find something to grab unto. He ended up gripping Erwin's upper arms, the pain and the pleasure sliding up his spine and causing him to shudder lightly.

"I- It hurts!"

Erwin ignored him for now and began to push his hard cock in deeper, until half of it was inside. Jean's never felt so full before, even though only half of it was in him. All he could feel was pain at the moment, no matter how gentle Erwin was trying to be. Erwin began to pump his now flaccid cock in an attempt to distract him, it only half worked, but he was pleased it was starting to get a bit harder.

"I'm going to put it all in now, okay?"

"W-"

His protest was cut off when Erwin suddenly thrusted forwards, shoving his whole length in and hitting his prostate dead on. Jean let out a strangled gasp and clawed Erwin's back, causing the older man to hiss out softly, loving the pain that was also mixed in with pleasure upon having that nice, tight ass wrapped around his cock.

"Despite your protests, you take me all the way in like this," Erwin breathed into his ear lustfully, pressing a kiss against the side of his neck and running his tongue up the side of it until he reached his ear, "You tryin' to play hard to get with me, Kirschtein?"

"N- No..." Jean managed to stammer out, "I- I just... Ah!"

He cut himself off when Erwin began to thrust inside of him, hitting his prostate every time he pulled out and pushed back in. It was obvious that Erwin was trying to be gentle with him, but all the time he couldn't hold himself back. Jean's nails dug into his back as he cried out with every thrust given to him, tears springing into his eyes and running down his cheeks. Erwin leaned down and licked them away before they could drip off his chin.

He twisted his head to the side and closed his eyes tightly as the thrusts got harder and faster. The young male cried out and tried to pump himself, but Erwin slapped his hand lightly away so that he could do it himself. He pumped his length to match the speed of his hard thrusts, causing Jean to cry out even louder and begin to sob in pleasure.

"F- fuck..." Erwin breathed out as Jean arched against him, his hands traveling to Erwin's hips and tugging on them in an encouraging manner, wanting him to speed up his thrusts. Erwin smirked again and his hips began to slam against his even harder, causing Jean to see stars, dizzy with pleasure.

The only thing he could hear was his own loud moaning, the soft, sexy grunts coming from Erwin, the sound of the desk creaking and jerking beneath them with their movements, and the sounds of their skin slapping together desperately... It was all too much... He was going to come...

"I- I'm gonna cum... C- Commander!" Jean managed to choke out, he could feel Erwin's hand quickening on his length, encouraging him to come, before he couldn't take it anymore. Nails digging into the flesh of Erwin;s back and raking down, he let out the loudest moan of all and let go, his cum shooting between the two men and landing on his chest and stomach, dripping over Erwin's hand.

The sound of that sexy moaning, and Jean's expression as he came, was too much for Erwin, and he let go as well and with one last thrust, came in that sexy ass.

"F- Fuck, J- Jean..." He breathed as he came down from his high, slumping down and laying on top of the panting Jean fully to catch his breath.

Once both their breathing regulated to normal again, Erwin sat up, his now limp cock slipping out of Jean's ass, some cum dripping out as well, "Ah, sorry I came inside."

"It's fine," Jean murmured and sat up as Erwin grabbed the box of tissues that had fallen off the desk and landed on the ground. He handed Jean a few and kept some himself, to wipe off the sweat and the leftover come on his cock. He tossed the tissue into the wastebasket and re-buttoned his pants, beginning to redress himself.

Jean cleaned his abs off and cleaned his asshole as thoroughly as he could at the moment, a blush on his cheeks as he noticed Erwin watching him. He cleaned up as best as he could then tossed the used tissues in the trash can, sitting up off the desk and following suit in re-dressing himself.

Once he was fully dressed, Jean scrambled around, grabbing everything that had fallen off the desk and putting them back where they were. Erwin let out a silent chuckle, even in a situation like this,Jean acted like the respectful trainee like he should be. He watched him pick up all the pens and the messy papers, not moving to help since the brunette was halfway done already.

Once everything was back in it's place, Jean picked up his maneuver gear, "I shall take my leave now, Commander Erwin," he stated and saluted him quickly, the blush still present on his cheeks. His ass hurt, but he had to admit, that sex was amazing. He never knew how great Erwin was in bed before.

"Alright, you're dismissed now," Erwin replied, watching the brunette turn and leave, he caught the smile on the youth's face as he exited the room.

_'I'll be sure to have my fun with him more often,'_ Erwin mused inwardly before he put on his green cloak and headed out the room, he had a meeting he was late to.

* * *

**A/N**: This is a kink meme written in response to this: ( . ?thread=5044818) This is the first time I've written something like this in awhile and also my first time posting this. So, I'm a bit nervous. Let me know what you guys think, alright?


End file.
